


Immortal

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Immortality is a curse, Immortality is a gift, Torture, i had fun with this one, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Day 3 of the Scarefest Challenge. Prompt was Immortal. I decided to go the "murder" route.





	Immortal

Immortality was a gift. A true boon. The fakes ran this fucking city and they'd do so for eternity if they so chose. Whoever said immortality was a curse clearly never tasted it themselves, and was also clearly a fucking idiot.

Until the day it's truly a curse.

The day Geoff is taken by a rival gang. Tied up and beaten. They don't want answers, they just want to feel powerful, want to feel the crunch of bones, Ramsey's bones, breaking under their touch.

The Fakes hadn't really explored their immortality to much of a degree. Were still in the stage of reveling in euphoria at their new found ability, at the realisation they would never lose one another.

Nobody had been burned yet, nobody had been smashed into a million pieces, obliterated.

Their immortality was just a form of extreme healing. The cells knew how they were supposed to form, even in death they would rejoin, reconnect into the shape they once knew.

They still felt pain.

Geoff's broken flesh and bones healed disappointingly quickly. Luckily this group were creative. They started with fingers. Just the pinky at first, to see what would happen.

Geoff screamed, his finger twitching in their grip along with the rest of his attached ones. They watched him, fascinated. His stump did not stop bleeding, his body simply making more blood. He wasn't going to pass out from hemorrhage, how unfortunate for him.

They took all his fingers.

All his toes.

Grew giddy when he screamed at them to stop, just stop, please!

Took his hands.

His legs.

His arms.

They all twitched in a discarded pile as gasoline was poured over them. A match lit. Geoff could only watch, helpless, as his parts were thrown to the fire.

"One last thing."

They took his head. It was nothing like the movies. No smooth swing and off it came. They slit his throat, blood spraying endlessly as his head was yanked back by the hair, his screams drowning into gargles as his lungs forced up bubbles of air through his lifeblood. Then they began to saw, slicing through muscle and sinew raggedly, another hand taking his hair and lifting, the scrape of bone in his ears. His head came free with a sudden pop and tearing. The shock of it made his captor drop him and he rolled away. 

Floor. Ceiling. Floor. Ceiling. 

He was crying and screaming. No lungs, no vocal cords, yet somehow he was still making noise, still very much awake as his head was thrown to the fire.

His hair and moustache burnt away first, catching easily. His skin took soon after, the rest of his body parts fueling the flames. By the time his eyeballs melted he had, thankfully, stopped screaming. Finally silent as the blaze stripped away and cooked his flesh. A few of the gang members looked ill.

By the time the others found his pyre, there was only a desiccated, disassembled corpse, fingers still twitching, a creaking groan coming from an empty, blackened skull.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
